You Are My Own
by ArmyChick85
Summary: “He doesn’t wear any expression, but his eyes tell it all.”


Title: You Are My Own

Author: Evelyn

Summary: "He doesn't wear any expression, but his eyes tell it all."

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Oh, but in my dreams, I own everything. Lyrics are from the song Anywhere by Evanescence.

A/N: So, this is my second attempt at D/Hr fanfiction. Hope you like it! I should warn you, though, it contains a character death. Anyway, this little story was inspired by listening to the song Anywhere by Evanescence. All the sudden this story was playing out in my head and I knew I just had to write it down. So here it is. Might I strongly suggest that you listen to the song while reading this? It gives it something more, if you know what I mean. Plus, it's a beautiful song.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?

It was over. The War… it was done. Hermione looks around the Great Hall. In shambles it stands, but the students and professors couldn't care less. It was over. They all gather back here to celebrate. Voldemort is dead, almost all of the remaining Death Eaters that are still alive are in Azkaban, a few are still being sought after, and her boys are still alive. She attempts to smile but her lips just can't form up. But still, she gazes contently around the Hall and for the first time in almost a year, she feels content. Suddenly someone catches her eye. She looks and finds Draco staring at her.

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you.  
And at sweet night, you are my own.

He doesn't wear an expression but his eyes tell it all. Finally she smiles. Not a full on grin, but she feels the corners of her lips inch upward slightly and her eyes shine in a genuine smile. She and Draco had started a dysfunctional sort of relationship at the beginning of the War. His mother had been killed at the hand of Voldemort and that was the act that finally opened his eyes to the reality of this fight. Draco had loved his mother dearly, so when she was murdered and Lucius did nothing about it he decided he would. And his revenge was joining the other side. Needless to say, it was not an easy transition for anyone. Harry and Ron refused to trust him, the others wouldn't talk to him, just pass him quietly by in the halls. And she, well their relationship didn't change much. They fought constantly… he would call her a "filthy Mudblood" and she would comeback with "Foul, loathsome, evil git."

Then one day they got tasked on the same project. Just them. Draco blamed Dumbledore, saying that Dumbledore was forcing him to be babysat by her. She just cursed all she could think of. Gradually their fighting became less and civility ensued. That's not to say they never argued, but it wasn't the malicious name calling fights they were known for. These were actual intelligent fights based on a solid foundation… the foundation being that he was ass most of the time. This lasted a couple months; they would meet to work on the project and end up talking for hours. Draco never let too much out though, keeping conversation up but displaying a clear barrier between acceptable topics and things that were too personal. She found out, though, that all Draco wanted was to know was that he mattered, that he could be someone. Someone other than Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, suspected Death Eater, and spoiled git. After the project was over she figured they would stop meeting. She didn't want to but she feared that Draco was resort back to being the way he had been the previous seven six years. Amazingly, however, they continued to meet and talk. In secret, of course. Even now, no one knew of their relationship, especially Harry and Ron. She and Draco suspected that Dumbledore new of something going on between them by the looks he gave them and that damned twinkle in his eye, but he never said anything.

Neither of them could tell you when things became more serious, but soon they sought solace within one another. Pretty soon she was spending a majority of her time with Draco. She didn't need to explain her whereabouts to the boys thankfully, since they were plenty busy with other things. Draco finally began to open up to her. Not much but every now and again he would let little things slip. Like stuff about his childhood, family vacations, practicing Darks Arts with his father, and learning to dance with his mother. She remembers the first time he kissed her. They were walking the grounds, which was specifically against the rules during the War, but they didn't care. Tired of being cooped up inside and having to find new places to meet they just took to the outside, savoring the small amount of thrill they got from breaking the rules and the excitement of potentially being seen. He had walked her to the Great Lake and settled himself a slight ways from the water's edge against a rock on a soft patch of grass on the shore. There wasn't enough room for her to sit next to him and lean against the rock so she just stood there, staring out across the Lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She hadn't even realized the words were leaving her mouth until she heard them.

"Yes." Hermione turned to look at him and saw that he wasn't looking at the Lake, but rather looking at her. A few seconds passed and then he reached out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly, feeling as if this time something was different between them. He pulled her down to him and turned her around so she was leaning back against his chest. He rested his right hand on her thigh, and wrapped his left arm across her chest. She leaned back into him bringing both of her hands up to grasp his arm, almost like she was holding him there, not wanting for him to let go. So they both sat there, wrapped in each other, staring at the slowly sinking sun. After a while he broke the silence.

"Do you think that if we just stay here people will forget about us and we can just remain like this, here like this every night?" He asked, his voice just barely louder than a whisper. She turned in his arms to look at him causing him to loosen up his grip slightly. She gave him this inquisitive look laced with a smirk. He looked down at her and smirked back.

"You're right. You're boyfriends hate me too much to allow me any peace." She swatted his chest, laughing softly at his pout. She kept her hand on his chest above his heart and he raises his and places it on top of hers. He leaned in slightly, almost to test if she'd pull away, and when she didn't he closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips softly to hers. It wasn't full of passion and fire, all of the things romance novels claim that kisses should be, but she didn't care. This was more than passion; this was more than fire. This was two people finally coming to accept and trust the feelings that had been surrounding them for some time. She felt that she had finally found someone that truly understood who she was, because it was who they were too. And when the kiss was over they broke apart and she settled her head back against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, and they stayed. They stayed there for as long as they could.

She treasures that memory because it's the first time that she feels she saw Draco for who he really was. She saw and forgave the child he used to be. It was only days later where she finally saw him for the man he'd become.

She's pulled out of her trance when she feels someone run into her. Realizing that she has lost Draco in the crowd she searches for him. Panic flushes through her but then settles again when she catches a head of white-blond hair pushing through the crowd. He stops for a second, about five meters from her and holds her gaze.

Take my hand.  
We're leaving here tonight.

Then he moves again, towards the door, and turns, breaking their eye contact. She knows he wants her to follow him.

There's no need to tell anyone,  
They'd only hold us down

She glances around, finding Harry and Ron engaged in a story, laughing at something Seamus has said. Hermione looks at them. The love she has for her boys is insurmountable. Much like her love for Draco. She closes her eyes and turns, reopening them she makes her way quickly to the entrance of the Great Hall and pushes through the doors. Running, she heads towards Draco's room. She hurries through the hallways and suddenly someone reaches out and grabs her, pulling her into an alcove.

She tenses, frightened at first, but she quickly realizes it is Draco standing there with her and she relaxes. He pulls her to him capturing her mouth with his. He kisses her softly but she can feel everything in this kiss. Eventually, he breaks the kiss and takes her face in his hands, bringing his lips back down on her forehead. She wraps her arms around his torso and he follows in suit, encompassing her in his arms. They stand there, holding each other, and something in the way he's holding her makes Hermione anxious.

"What's wrong?" She whispers, looking up at him.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. He looks like he wants to tell her something else but he decides against it and backs away slightly.

"Draco?" He looks too serious. They're supposed to be happy right now. Everyone else is. The War is over. It'll all be ok.

So by the morning's light,  
We'll be half way to anywhere.  
Where love is more than just your name.

"Let's run away." He rushes out. "You and me. Let's just grab what we can and leave. It's all over. No one else needs our help… We can leave and go somewhere far and start over." She's stunned. She has no idea what to say… she's barely remembering to breathe at the moment.

"But- but Harry… And Ron. And my parents." She stumbles out. "I can't just leave them. Tell them nothing and then never see them again."

"We'll write to them, let them know we're ok. If you want, we'll even come back. But for now, right now, let's just go" She backs away, just looking at him. His face falls slightly but he doesn't say anything. She drops his gaze, looking at the ground, and then finally looks back up at him.

"Ok." He looks startled. He hadn't expected her answer to be "yes."

"What?" She smiles, stepping closer to him and looks him in the eyes.

"I said yes." And he picks her up suddenly, spinning her around, and then sets her back on her feet.

"Ok then." He smiles. "Let's go. I'll meet you in the front of the castle in fifteen minutes."

I have dreamt of a place for you and I.  
No one knows who we are there.  
All I want is to give my life only to you.  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore.  
Let's run away, I'll take you there.

She runs quickly to her room. Thanking Merlin that she has her own. A lot of the students have their own seeing as not many students remain in the castle. Many have been taken from school by their parents, and taken far away, due to the War. And others, she doesn't want to think about, haven't been as lucky throughout the War. She puts aside her thoughts and starts throwing clothes out of her dresser on to her bed. She packs all that she can think of into her suitcase. Clothes, diary, bathroom essentials, a few books. When she's done she minimizes the suitcase with her wand and puts it into her pocket. She stops and surveys her room. She sees a picture of her parents on the nightstand. Draco had found it amongst her belongings tattered and unframed. Then one night she came back to her room and saw it, framed in the most beautiful silver frame that was peppered with small diamonds, sitting on her nightstand. That was also the night that she had gotten the news.

Hermione had run through the castle trying to find Draco. He hadn't been in his room so she figured he was in the other place he frequented the most. The Astronomy Tower. Something about being closer to the stars was the reason her gave her of why he loved the place. Anyway, she had come to him pretty upset; her parents were attacked. They were still alive and in hiding now, but she was furious. Draco had tried to calm her down but she ranted on, pacing and flailing her arms madly about. Eventually he pushed her up against the wall and made her look at him, grasping her face in his hands. So she looked at him, watery eyes and tear stained cheeks, and finally broke down. They just sat there, his arms around her and her face in his chest.

Later that night, still wrapped in Draco's arms, she looked up at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips to his, much like her had done a few days prior. He seemed startled but responded gently. They made love for the first time that night. He was everything she could have wanted him to be that night. Careful with her because he knew it was her first time, he worshipped her. She found places inside of herself she never knew existed and feelings she never wanted to lose. That was the first time she had told Draco she loved him. He was shocked and when he tried to respond all he could manage was to open and close his mouth a few times. She just smiled at him and brought him back for another kiss. He still hasn't told her he loves her, but she knows. She can see it in his eyes; feel it when they make love. Sense it when he tells her that everything will be ok, they will be together, they will be happy. She knows it is hard for him to say the words so she doesn't pressure him.

She's shaken out of her memories by a small meow that comes from her bed. She realizes that she can't bring Crookshanks and that causes her to tear up. She walks over to her beloved cat and scratches him behind the ear.

"Love you, Crook. You've been the best pet." She tells him and leans down to kiss his head. Backing away, she grabs her cloak and quickly makes her way out of the door. No need to make this anymore painful.

We're leaving here tonight.  
There's no need to tell anyone,  
They'd only hold us down.  
So by the morning's light,  
We'll be half way to anywhere,  
Where no one needs a reason.

She's running again through the halls. It's been longer that fifteen minutes and she wants to get to Draco. She tries not to think of Harry and Ron. About how upset they are going to be with her when they find out where she went and with whom. She doesn't want to think of how they will panic at her sudden disappearance… she'll write them as soon as she can. Finally she makes it to the front of the castle and she sees Draco standing somewhat impatiently at the entrance. When he sees her though, he smiles and walks towards her.

Forget this life,  
Come with me,  
Don't look back you're safe now.  
Unlock your heart,  
Drop your guard,  
No one's left to stop you.

Draco holds his hand out to her.

"Ready?" He asks. She doesn't move. Hermione feels like she suddenly can't breath. Her head starts to whirl at all her thoughts. She's really running away. She looks behind her, feeling as if she's being watched. Finding nothing she looks back at Draco. Can she do this? Harry. Ron. Her parents… She backs a few steps away from him but his hand doesn't drop.

"Hermione." He starts, and she looks up at him. "It's ok. You're safe."

Forget this life,  
Come with me,  
Don't look back you're safe now.  
Unlock your heart,  
Drop your guard,  
No one's left to stop you.

She reaches forward and takes his hand.

They push through the front doors of the castle and quickly rush towards the Forbidden Forest. It's the only place they can apparate from. She loves the way their hands fit together, fingers linked and palms pressed tightly. She loves him more than he knows. She begins to feel better, more comfortable, and quickens her pace.

"Hermione!" They both stop and turn at the shout.

"Hermione, stop!" Harry and Ron are running towards them. She looks back at Draco and smiles, letting him know that she's going to go say goodbye. He brings their joined hands up and kisses hers and then lets go, waiting for her. She runs over to Harry and Ron, they start to yell at her, yell at "Malfoy." She tries to explain it to them; that Draco isn't bad, that she's not being forced, that she wants to go with him. But they both continue to yell. He's cast a spell on her! He's not to be trusted! His father is still out there! She's delusional! Harry grabs her arm and starts pulling her back towards the castle. She pulls back with all her strength and frees her arm, and crossing both over her chest she stands her ground. A sudden scuffle and loud voices from behind her cause her to turn and look.

She gasps when she sees that Draco is standing with his wand pointed, a look of determination on his face. Opposite him stands his father, same look, but his arm is down to his side, gripping tightly on to his wand. She can't make out what they're saying now for they have lowered their voices, their tones only loud enough for the other to hear. She quickly surmises that they're talking about her though, because she hears Lucius hiss out the word, "Mudblood." She makes an attempt to get to Draco but both Harry and Ron grab her. She struggles against them but the both of them are too strong for her. She can hear Lucius and Draco arguing. Lucius mentions something about the Dark Lord, and Draco counters with the fact the Voldemort is dead.

Things get heated and they're yelling again, and Lucius turns to point his wand at Hermione. Again, they're arguing about her. She manages to break free of Harry and Ron while they're grasp has weakened too busy paying attention to the fight. She tentatively makes her way towards Draco, her hand fumbling inside of her robe for her wand.

"So you betrayed your family to shack up with some Mudblood whore, Draco? Have I taught you nothing?" Lucius spits out, causing Hermione to freeze in her tracks. "I'll teach you better!" And turning quickly on Hermione, Lucius straightens out his wand and shouts "Finite Cardium!" Hermione's mind begins to race. Finite Cardium: the heart stopping spell. Much like Avada Kedavra, the spell ultimately ends in death, only this spell allows the victim to lay in agonizing pain while their heart slowly slows down and finally stops. It may not be categorized as an unforgivable, but she certainly doesn't know why. It's a horrible spell. And as she waits for it to take it's affect she searches out Draco.

He's lying on the ground. Why is he lying on the ground? Hermione looks down at her body and realizes that she is unharmed. The pieces fit together in her mind and she screams. Vaguely she recognizes hearing the unforgivable killing curse shouted from behind her and scarcely sees someone drop to the ground in her peripheral vision but she pays no head. She's running towards her lover who is lying on the ground, alone. He can't be alone, this can't be happening.

She drops to her knees beside him, leaning in to catch his attention.

"Draco… Draco, look at me. It's going to be ok. You hear me? You're safe, you're going to be fine." Hermione cries, tears pouring down her cheek and landing on Draco's chest. "Look at me!" She insists. And he does. He looks her in the eyes and she sees a faint smile on his lips.

"We're getting you help, Draco, just hold on."

"Hermione-" He begins but she shushes him, wanting him to save his strength.

"It's ok… I know." She smiles at him, placing a kiss on his lips. He turns his head to the side, breaking the contact and tries again.

"Hermione, I love-" But he is unable to finish as the spell takes it's last effects. His head slumps to the side and his body relaxes, but his eyes just stare right through her. She screams at him, telling him it's not funny, that he has to wake up! She begs, she pounds on his chest, she cries but it's all for not. She knows he's gone, and with him dies a piece of her. Exhausted she gives up and lies her head on his chest and cries. Cries for her lost love, their never to be happiness, the life they'll never live, the kids they'll never have. She cries because he'll never know that she knows he loves her. That she's always known, and she'd tell him the words don't matter. But he knew. The words matter to her.

She feels Harry try to pull her away. She feels someone kneel down next to her, and from the kind words spoke she can tell it is Dumbledore. But she doesn't care. The only thing that she cares about is her heart, her life, breaking, dying at this moment. All that matters is him… She wants to tell him he matters.

We're leaving here tonight.  
There's no need to tell anyone,  
They'd only hold us down.  
So by the morning's light,  
We'll be half way to anywhere,  
Where love is more than just your name.

Finis!

Please, love me and review! I'll love you bunches!


End file.
